


Demons

by EsmerianDreamer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Aphrodisiacs, Demons boning humans, F/M, M/M, Satanic bullshit, The cum mindcontrols??, This is a repost from myself on Wattpad, but it's because of the cum soooooo, make of that what you will, non-con turning consentual, people wanted more so here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmerianDreamer/pseuds/EsmerianDreamer
Summary: For years, demons have plagued the lands. Antonio is a Demon Hunter who is supposed to hunt and kill these things, but once the Demon Prince of Lust has him captured, things go a bit... different.------This story will include the following pairings. Please don't whine if any of these aren't to your liking.-RomaSpa-CanPru-UkFra-Giripan-ItaGer-NethPort-RusAmeThis story is based on a RP with tomatoesforlyfe on dA.Chapter 1: Lust (finished)Chapter 2: Pride (finished)Chapter 3: Envy (in production)Chapter 4: GluttonyChapter 5: GreedChapter 6: SlothChapter 7: Wrath





	1. Lust

For a long time, demons had been terrorizing the lands, claiming human lives every day. People lived in fear of the humanoid creatures that could meddle with your mind in the worst ways possible, or even change you into one of them.

But luckily, there were shimmers of hope. Brave people from all across the nations formed together as the Hunters, warriors that would kill and chase off demons everywhere. Thanks to them, the humans could have towns, protected by the Hunters, trade and just sort of live normally.

But being a Hunter is rough work, not suited for the weak of heart. Always be on your guard, trust your gut and beware of a demon's charm. Don't hesitate to pull their heart out, they are not human. Not anymore. Don't look into their eyes, don't listen to their sweet lies, stay strong-willed. These were the lessons new recruits were learned.

Most demons, luckily, were rather weak, easy to kill. Once in a while, the Hunters had an actual warrior demon to work with, which took more manpower to kill. Those popped up once every few years, and to most Hunters, it was the toughest job of the year.

But the worst demons that had come to Earth, were the Princes. These 7 Princes each stood for the 'factions' of demon types. Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, Pride, Sloth, Envy, and Lust. They were the most powerful demons, their mortal souls chosen by Lucifer himself to serve as Princes, and their small underlings shared some of their powers.

Wrath underlings were a pain in the ass. They were strong, berserkers if you may. Very loud and angry too. They liked to cause fights, break up marriages, make abuse happen, or cause so much stress that a mortal's heart won't cope.

Gluttony underlings were.. rather harmless, but they loved to make mortals overeat, or tempt them to eat poison or things that shouldn't be eaten, like glass and rocks. One underling had their mortal try and eat a carriage, but the poor soul died because his stomach was pierced by the wood.

Greed underlings often hung around unsuspecting bankers or other figures of power. Made them take more and more prizes, more wealth, more money, more, more, more... And then crush the mortal under their own possessions, stealing them for themselves.

Pride underlings liked to pick random people, and crawl in and whisper praises in their ear, make them believe they were the best, that other people were beneath them, make them push away their friends and family... And then stop all the praise. Make them miserable, make them doubt their very life, so they'd end it themselves.

Sloth underlings, just like Gluttony underlings, were rather harmless. They would mostly convince mortals to just... lay in bed. Do nothing. Don't move, don't eat, don't drink, don't even breathe. What point had their life anyway? Too much work.

Envy underlings were stronger, though not as strong as Wrath ones. They were capable of making mortals want more in life, but unlike Greed underlings, Envy underlings made the chosen mortal jealous of someone else, so jealous that they would want to BE that person. It would start slow, changing the mortal's appearance, but it could grow into the mortal killing the other so they could completely BE that person.

And last, but not least, the Lust underlings. These may not be physically strong, but their charms were the most powerful. They were the only ones that mortals had given a name before the whole demon apocalypse. Incubi and succubae. They could cause addiction to physical touch, to the rush of orgasm. They could turn your mind into putty with a long look. And they were the ones that claimed the most Hunters.

Antonio hadn't come across many dangerous underlings. Most demons he fought had been humans that had been changed, charmed by another demon. Rouges, that's what these were called. They had no master or mistress. They were just a pain in the butt, but easy to kill.

There had been a few times that he had witnessed the power of an underling though. One day, Antonio had seen his friend Gilbert pushing his brother Ludwig away, rambling about being 'too awesome to babysit' the younger. He had noticed the barely noticeable tip of a horned tail sticking out of his friend's ear. So Antonio had tackled Gilbert to the ground and had pulled the demon out with force.

The underling had tried to attack Antonio, angry that it had been pulled away from its host, but the Hunters in the room had overpowered and killed it. Gilbert had been recovering from the whole ordeal for a few weeks and had apologized profusely for his behavior.

So Antonio knew the dangers of his job. Anyone could be charmed, even if you are a highly trained Hunter. Never underestimate a demon, nor its power to control you. Antonio knew he was strong though and was ready to always try to break a spell on one of his colleagues, or himself.

But, he could never be strong enough for what happened.

One day, Antonio and his group of colleagues went out on a hunt. The group consisted of 6 people. Gabriel (Antonio's brother), Gilbert, Francis, Kiku, Ludwig, and of course Antonio. The six of them had been following a trail when they had suddenly been ambushed by a pack of demons. The Hunters had pulled out their weapons and fought, but they had been overpowered easily and knocked unconscious.

When Antonio awoke, he was being dragged to a castle by a small group of demons, the same he had fought. He had been bound and gagged, and even though he began to yell and struggle, he could not escape. Antonio was pulled into what seemed to be a throne room, and was thrown at the foot of a throne.

"Your majesty. We have brought you this Demon Hunter. What do you wish to do with him?" One of the demons asked. Antonio struggled to sit up, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Your Majesty? Oh no. He was brought to one of the Princes, hadn't he?

Antonio looked up at the throne to see a man sitting there, wearing very little clothing. He was tanned and lanky, with almost glowing skin. His brown hair was messy but glossy. A lone curl stuck out, bobbing lightly with the man's movements. And his eyes... Antonio took a quick peek before he could help it, and quickly looked away. They were golden, a very beautiful golden. And even though the man was beautiful, Antonio knew from the horns and the tail that this was indeed a Demon Prince.

The Prince chuckled, standing up to walk over to Antonio, checking him over. He looked at the demons that had brought Antonio here, and shooed them away. The Prince looked at Antonio again, grinning.

"Well, well~ What have we here?~ Aren't you a beauty?~"

Antonio growled through the gag, spitting muffled insults at the demon. This only seemed to amuse the Prince, who chuckled and cupped Antonio's cheek.

"Oh, such a fiery one~" He purred as he looked Antonio over a bit more. "Oh, but your attire is all wrong. No matter, it's an easy fix."

He snapped his fingers, causing a flame to engulf Antonio, though it didn't harm him. When the fire went away, Antonio was wearing a collar around his neck, and shackles around his wrists and ankles. Other than that, Antonio was naked.

Antonio yelped and tried to cover himself, though that wouldn't work. He glared at the Prince's chin, avoiding his gaze. "..." He began to snap more foul words through the gag at the demon.

The Prince merely laughed. He grabbed Antonio, going back to his throne with him. He sat down, setting Antonio in his lap. He removed the gag from the other's mouth.

"You may have heard of me, but I am the Demon Prince of Lust, Lovino. But you may call me Master~"

Antonio struggled and tried to wriggle out of Lovino's lap. He glared and tried to bite Lovino's hand when he took the gag out. "...Fuck no. You're not my Master. You'll never be my Master, you filthy demon." He growled.

"You say that now," Lovino said as one of his hands went down and cupped Antonio's butt. "But there's a special property we Demon Princes have that affect humans in a special way. Do you know what it is?~" He asked as he used his other hand to gently grab Antonio's chin, making him look him in the eye.

Antonio quickly directed his eyes away from the Prince's, already knowing what he was planning. He had seen it happen to his friends, and he knew how mesmerizing normal demons could be if they wanted. Luckily, he had his friends back then to help him or someone else snap out of it.

But now he was alone. And this was no ordinary demon, this was a PRINCE. Antonio knew that if he got even a little bit under the other's control, he would be LOST.

"...I'm not falling for your tricks."

"Oh, I'm not talking about that~" Lovino said before he leaned in and whispered into Antonio's ear. "A Demon Prince's cum can act like an aphrodisiac to humans, with a fun extra~ It warps their minds until all they can remember is that they are and always have been that particular Demon Prince's pet~" He purred in the other's ear as he pressed one of his fingers against Antonio's entrance.

Antonio froze up a bit, goose bumps rising on his skin. Probably from fear, the finger against his entrance or just from some autonomous sensory meridian response bullshit. Either way, he felt terrified at the idea of being some sort of... pet. "..No. No, don't you fucking dare," He growled, trying to wriggle away.

Lovino chuckled. "How cute, you think you have a choice~" He purred as he pushed his finger into Antonio's entrance. It went in rather easily, making the Prince giggle a bit. "Been expecting me?~" He teased, joking a bit.

Antonio cringed and instinctively held on to what was closest. In this case, Lovino. The finger in him hurt, but in a weirdly pleasurable way. He mentally cursed himself for finding pain a turn-on in some situations. "N-Ngh.. S-Stop.. Let me go." Antonio growled, his breath hitching.

"You say no, but your body says yes~" Lovino mused as he grabbed Antonio's hardening member, starting to stroke it as he pumped his finger in and out of Antonio's entrance.

"F-Fuck you.." Antonio snapped, his breathing hitching as moans began to escape against his will. His hips involuntarily bucked along with Lovino's strokes and thrusts of his finger. Antonio cursed himself for reacting to this like this.

"I was planning on doing that to you~" Lovino chuckled as he continued stroking Antonio's member, soon pushing a second finger into Antonio's entrance. He smirked as he slammed his fingers against Antonio's prostate.

Antonio dug his nails into Lovino's arm, gritting his teeth at the sting of another finger. He felt his breathing speeding up against his will, hormones meddling with his brain in response to the touches. Antonio couldn't help the gasp that escaped when the demon found his prostate. "A-Ah..!~ n-ngh.. y-you b-b-Ah..!-sterd.." He gasped out, digging his nails deeper into Lovino's arm.

To his horror, Antonio felt himself edging closer to the warm familiar feeling of release, which in this case was far from welcome. "N-No.. S-Stop," He growled, panting. "S-Stop it..!" It was a small punch to his pride when he realized he was nearly BEGGING at this point.

Lovino merely smirked as he took his fingers out of Antonio's entrance. It was only a brief relief for the other, then he grabbed Antonio's hips and brought him down onto his lap, pushing his member all the way into Antonio's entrance, nearly balls deep.

Antonio gasped, trying to get away. He groaned at the slight sting, gripping Lovino's arms. "...You'll p-pay for this.. People will notice if I'm gone.. T-They'll find you a-and.. and make you r-regret this.." He growled.

"Oh, I sincerely doubt that," Lovino purred, before he started moving Antonio up and down on his member. "After all, they're rather weak~"

"..Hah..~ Y-You.. ngh.. underestimate my c-colleagues." Antonio growled through the soft moans, hating that this felt good in a way.

"You mean Gilbert and Francis, right?~" Lovino asked as he continued moving Antonio up and down on his member, now moving faster.

"N-Not o-only them.. But Ludwig and Gabriel a-and Kiku a-as well. T-They.. They'll find you.. A-And gut you like a f-fish," Antonio hissed, digging his nails deeper into Lovino's arms, nearly drawing blood.

Lovino laughed lightly, still moving Antonio. "That's going to be hard, seeing that they're already the other Demon Princes' pets~" He purred.

This caught Antonio off guard, making it easier to move him. What? No. No, that had to be a lie. They couldn't be... Right?

"...Y-You're lying.." He hissed, though he sounded unsure.

Once again, the Demon Prince laughed, smirking.

"Gilbert is Envy's pet, Francis is Pride's pet, Ludwig is Gluttony's pet, Kiku is Sloth's pet, and Gabriel is Greed's pet~" Lovino purred as he touched Antonio's forehead, sending mental pictures to prove his words. Antonio gasped lightly as he suddenly saw the images of his friends and brother flashing through his mind.

Gilbert was laying in the lap of a blonde demon with violet eyes, who was playing with his white hair. Francis was being rather friendly with the member of another blonde demon with short choppy hair and green eyes. Ludwig was being ridden by a petite demon who looked similar to Lovino. Kiku was fast asleep in the arms of a tanned demon with wavy tangled brown hair. And Gabriel was leaning against a female demon with blonde hair and olive green eyes, who was sucking and nipping on his neck.

"N-No.." Antonio whispered in disbelief. This... This couldn't be happening...

"Yes~" Lovino said as continued moving Antonio up and down on his member, faster and faster, harder and harder.

Antonio clenched his eyes shut, a few tears escaping. "...I won't fall for your little trick... I-I'll fight until I die if I have to.. Y-You're not taking me." He gasped, his voice shaking with anger and grief.

"I.. N-Ngh.. S-Stop it.. I-I.. I'm not.. I'm not going to end up like them..!"

Lovino smirked. "I'm sure you'll change your mind in 3... 2... 1." He said before he slammed Antonio down, hitting his prostate as he climaxed inside Antonio with a soft moan.

Antonio let out a gasp as that move along with the sudden rush of pleasure made him release as well. He hid his face in Lovino's neck with a low moan of 'Damn it..', before he felt his head swim and himself grow dizzy.

His thoughts were racing but at the same time floating. He had to fight this, he had to..!

But.. What was he fighting..? This floating feeling felt.. nice. Why would he fight something that felt nice..?

Wait, what was he thinking about again..?

It was important, he knew that much. But... He couldn't reach it. And when he tried, it just.. hurt.

Maybe he shouldn't try to remember. It hurt too much. If he got hurt he couldn't...

What couldn't he do then..?

Antonio just sat there, thinking about what he was feeling and feeling what he was thinking. Someone was holding him close. They smelled nice... And their touch was warm and soft.

They felt... familiar. A good familiar. Antonio nuzzled the person's neck a bit, holding his eyes closed. A small smile spread across his face and he sighed contently. Whoever this person was, they felt nice and warm.

Like a guardian... A caretaker... A master.

He opened his eyes when he thought of that. Of course. It made sense now. His master. It was his master who was holding him.

Antonio looked up at Lovino, revealing that his green eyes now held a golden ring around the iris.

Lovino smiled and gently cupped Antonio's cheek. "Do you know who I am, Toni?~" He purred, gently stroking the other's cheek with his thumb.

"Yes..." Antonio said softly, still smiling a bit. "...I know who you are.. You're my Master..~" He sort of giggled, euphoria spreading through him when he said that.

A smirk spread across Lovino's face. A Hunter, one of those pesky humans that were supposed to be protectors, was sitting on his lap with his mind wiped and warped to HIS will, obedient like a little puppy.

"Good boy." Lovino purred before he kissed him. Antonio moaned softly in response, kissing him back as he closed his eyes, his smile growing wider.

Lovino deepened the kiss, smiling when he felt his pet mewl louder for him, his hips twitching against his master's. He soon pulled back from the kiss, enjoying seeing his new plaything pant a bit, before looking down to see he was still inside Antonio. He smirked, an idea forming.

"Toni?~"

"Yes, master..?" Antonio asked, slowly opening his eyes, still smiling and panting.

Lovino grinned and gripped Antonio's behind, squeezing it a bit. "Why don't you ride your master's cock?~" He suggested with a purr.

Antonio nodded, smiling as if the idea was the best idea he had ever heard. He began to move his hips up and down, up and down, all while beginning to softly moan again.

Lovino smiled, watching his pet bounce on his member, how his brown curls bobbed along with the movements, how his green eyes had clenched shut in pleasure, how sweat began to form on his tanned skin.

But it was clear he was trying to be quiet, only gasping and moaning softly, muffling his sounds in Lovino's neck. Antonio had wrapped his arms around Lovino, clutching him as he moved, trying his best to stay quiet for some reason.

This did not sit well with Lovino. He gently stroked the back of Antonio's hair, smiling. "You don't have to be quiet, moan as loud as you want~" He purred, gently nipping at Antonio's ear.

Antonio whimpered a bit, lifting his head up a bit and slamming himself down harder, his moans growing louder. "A-Ah..~" He moaned, holding on to Lovino.

"Good boy.. Very good boy~" Lovino mused, reaching down to stroke and gently tug his pet's member as a reward for obeying him.

"A-Ah..!~ N-Ngh..~" Antonio moaned, hiding his face into Lovino's neck again, scraping his nails over his back. He was still moving just as hard, but it was clear this much pleasure was almost foreign to him.

Lovino smiled, using his other hand to lift Antonio's chin up. He kissed his pet gently, trying to further calm his mind while he moved the hand around Antonio's member faster.

"It's okay pet. Just let it happen," Lovino purred against Antonio's lips. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You're safe with me to experience this wonderful feeling~"

Antonio kissed back, nodding a bit. His eyes seemed to grow heavier at Lovino's words. He was spurred on into moving even quicker, his entire being so consumed with Lovino's power, that he couldn't feel anything more than heat and lust for the demon.

He soon whimpered a bit, precum dripping out of his member. "I.. Ngh... M-Master..~" His voice sounded urgent and desperate.

"Is something wrong, pet~?" Lovino chuckled, already feeling the other clenching and unclenching around him.

"I.. Ngh.. I'm.. close.." Antonio gasped out, moving faster, trying to reach release. His nails dug deeper into Lovino's back.

Lovino smiled, moving his hand faster and gently biting into Antonio's neck before purring in his ear. "If you need to cum, then cum~"

Antonio let out a strangled gasp at that, clutching Lovino as he came. "A-Ah..!~" He cried out, eyes rolling back a bit as he slumped forward, riding out his orgasm.

Lovino let out a groan as he felt Antonio clench around him, and soon he climaxed as well, possessively biting into Antonio's neck.

As soon as Lovino climaxed, Antonio felt another wave of that pleasurable power wash through his body and mind. A happy smile spread wider across his face, and he sighed contently.

Lovino pulled his teeth out of Antonio's neck, chuckling. He gently licked the bite to sooth it, and lifted Antonio off of his member, letting the man curl up in his lap.

Antonio smiled contently, snuggling into Lovino's arms. He soon gazed up at Lovino through half-lidded eyes, showing the golden ring around his iris had thickened a little bit.

Lovino smiled, kissing Antonio's forehead, reveling in the happy sigh his pet gave. He gently played with Antonio's curls, chuckling softly when he noticed Antonio was dozing off in his post-orgasmic bliss.

"We're gonna have a good time together for a long time, pet~"


	2. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG ;3;  
> College and just executive dysfunction aren't good for a writer *cries*  
> Anyways, enjoy!

His wrists hurt. Francis weakly groaned, trying to free his wrists. A metallic jingle sounded. Chains? They felt like anti-magic chains. Why would there be.. Ow, his head hurt quite a lot.

He managed to open his eyes just a bit. He was.. being held by his upper arms, dragged along by two men. No.. Not men. He recognized the purple colours, the reflective horns.

Pride demons.

He began to struggle some more, but was only held tighter by the demons. Any protesting that Francis tried to yell, any protective spells, all were muffled by a gag. Shit, they had planned this very well.

Francis looked around frantically. Where were his friends? Were they captured by these demons too? But it seemed like he was the only one. Maybe the others escaped? By God, he hoped they did.

He suddenly noticed the demons had brought him to a castle. He had to close this eyes. More mirrors. So many mirrors. All reflecting light, the glare nearly blinding him. He felt himself being dragged into what sounded like a throne room, at least from the acoustics, and then he was dropped on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

“Your Highness, we have brought you this mortal.”

Francis forced himself up so he could see what the demons meant. And within a few seconds of looking around, seeing the throne and what was sitting on it, he felt his heart stop. A Demon Prince. He was so screwed.

The room was big, decorated with purple silk banners. Mirrors lined the walls, still slightly blinding him. The throne was big and comfortable looking, with a curtain of little mirrors and pearls surrounding it.

And on that throne was a man. He was rather pale, a contrast to the purple silks he wore. A silver crown sat on his head, supported by his short horns. Choppy, yet silky blonde hair poked out from under said crown. The demon rose a thick eyebrow, emerald-like eyes studying the mortal, who quickly looked away to avoid falling under the Prince’s spell.

“…My, oh my. You have given me quite the wonderful gift, my loves~ Bring it here.” The Prince snapped his fingers, and Francis was dragged to the foot of the throne.

“Ugh, I hate those clothes. So... common and filthy.” The Prince huffed, waving a hand. Francis shivered as he felt his armor change in purple silks that barely covered his chest and loins.

“There~ Much better, hm?~”

Francis glared at the floor, refusing to appear submissive or give in to this stupid little game. He recoiled when the Prince lifted his chin up with his foot, trying to growl a curse.

The Prince just seemed amused. “Tut, tut. That is no language for a beauty such as you. I will have to pound that out of you, now won’t I?” Getting no answer, he sighed, pulling the gag off. “Answer me, love. I _hate_ being ignored.”

Francis growled and looked up at the Prince, spitting in his face. “ _Va te faire foutre, bâtard._ ”

The Prince looked horrified. Not at Francis’s language, but at the glob of spit clinging to his cheek. An angry shriek left the Prince, making Francis yelp in pain as the sound nearly ripped his eardrums.

“YOU LITTLE SHIT! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM ARTHUR, THE DEMON PRINCE OF PRIDE! AND YOU WILL _NOT_ DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT!!”

A few Pride demons rushed over with some silk handkerchiefs so their Prince could wipe his cheek clean. He yanked the fabric out of their hands and cleaned his cheek, before grabbing Francis by the hair.

“I think I know a better use for that mouth.”

Francis opened his mouth to snap back something along the lines of “Let go of me!” or “What the hell do you mean?!” but that had not been a good idea. The Demon Prince yanked his head against his crotch, which was suddenly bare, forcing Francis to fully deepthroat the Prince’s cock in one go.

Francis cried out a bit, trying to pull back, quickly tucking his thumb in his fist to stop his gag reflex. Tears spilled out of his eyes, that was embarrassing enough. He would not add more fuel to the mocking fire by losing control of his stomach.

The Prince cackled a bit, beginning to pull Francis’s hair, forcing him to bob his head, no matter how the Hunter protested and squirmed in his grip.

“That’s better~ Ngh..~ You have quite a good mouth, my dear~”

Francis tried to bite the other, but as soon as he even thought of doing so, he was yanked back. He got no chance at catching his breath or yelling some choice words at the demon, for a new type of gag was shoved in his mouth, one that held his mouth open.

And then his head was forced down on the Prince’s cock again. Francis tried his best to not gag as he was forced to blow the Prince. This was awful, this was disgusting, this was..

He felt dizzy at tasting the other’s precum. His thoughts felt fuzzy. He whimpered in alarm. What was going on??

The Prince chuckled at seeing the Hunter’s confused and horrified expression. “Calm yourself, love, just let it happen~ Our cum, no matter how it gets on or in a human, has this wonderful property. It’ll wipe away all your fear, all your worries, all your will~ You’ll be mine, all mine to show off to the world~ Ah..~ You’ll be the most wonderful pet~”

Francis wanted to protest. No way he was going to be this Demon’s pet. But.. it didn’t sound all that bad. His head was growing fuzzier by the second. Was it really that bad..?

Of course, it was!

But.. was it..?

Of course! His free will was about to be taken away!

But this fuzzy feeling was sort of nice.. Like a soft bed.

Focus! He had to focus! He couldn’t let this monster do this!

…Wait.. do what…?

Francis clenched his eyes shut, trying to remember, trying to cling to this one last bit of unfuzzy thought. But it was slipping away from him, further and further, like smoke, and..

His mouth was suddenly filled with salty-sweet fluid. And it seemed to wash away the feeling of urgency. It felt.. nice. Warm. Good. He felt tired.

He barely felt the gag being removed, just leaning into the gentle hand with his eyes closed. This was nice.

“Swallow, love.”

Swallow..? Well, it did sound like a good idea. So he did. A rush of happiness shot through him, making him smile.

“Can you hear me, pet?~”

“..Yes..”

“Good~ Open your eyes.”

Francis opened his eyes, a small ring of emerald green surrounding his blue iris. He smiled softly at his master, leaning into the pets he was giving on his head.

“Look at you~ Do you feel better now, love?~”

He nodded, feeling drowsy. So tired. His eyes closed again as he yawned. He didn’t protest when he was lifted up, cradled in someone’s arms. Smiling, he snuggled closer, feeling at peace as his hair was stroked.

“There’s a good pet~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Envy!


End file.
